Entre Bellos y Bestias
by Luisa Tatis
Summary: Para el Amigo Invisible Navideño (2019-2020). Atrapado en una mentira oculta tras una verdad que él mismo debe creerse. Nervios salidos a flote al verlo a los ojos. Deseaba decirle el sentimiento y el secreto que tanto guardaba. Nada fue igual, todo cambio. Ella y la muerte los separó antes de tiempo. Regalo para Gaheller Saberhagen.
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

Aviso: **Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2019-20" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

Un regalo para** Gahel.** Espero que te guste.

* * *

Advertencia: **Wolfstar. **

* * *

**Capitulo 1.**

Eso me lo decía las veces necesarias antes de empezar mi día. Pero esta vez iba a ser diferente. Ya cumplí mis once años y mi madre me explico que a esa edad les llegaba a los magos y brujas una sorpresa. No me ha querido decir nada por no arruinarlo, y porque espera ver mi cara cuando la vea. Me da emoción e intriga a la vez, tanto que en estos últimos días no he pegado mis ojos en toda la noche.

Para que engañarme; ni he dormido bien, no desde ese día tan tormentoso que cambio mi vida y por más que lo deseo, se perfectamente que nada es un sueño. Todo es real.

Fui consciente de mi condición, antes no y mi madre se encargó de hacérmelo saber, eso me tiene envuelto en un mar de emociones. Los que me conocen se aterran y huyen porque saben que en cualquier momento mostrare mi lado más cruel y salvaje, con cada luna llena presente.

Si no fuese por mi madre, ya estaría muerto.

Ella es la única que me da algo de esperanza; a todos nos tratan diferente, pero en mi caso, me siento rechazado por ser como soy. Ya he perdido la paciencia o una gran parte de ella. He dejado de creer que existe un milagro.

¿Por qué pienso que será diferente esta vez? La sorpresa no era solo una carta, era la carta. La voz proveniente se está habla sobre haber sido elegido como estudiante en Hogwarts, mis ojos abiertos y mi mandíbula casi por el suelo, me aceptaron, pero no me sentía tan seguro de ir. Soy muy diferente y no porque tenga habilidades o venga de una familia especial, diferente por ser un monstruo.

El pensamiento fue irrumpido por un abrazo de mi madre, no me sorprendió verla llorar si cada vez que me siento decaído, se pone así o peor. Si, a su lado me siento mejor.

Mis valijas dentro de un carro del supermercado, mi lechuza en su jaula cargada por mi padre, juntos aguardando en la estación 9 y tres-cuartos aquel tren que me llevaría al cambio. Sigo sin evitar ponerme nervioso, y por mucho que respire no logro calmarme.

De lejos veo a dos personas, niños acercarse con sus cosas, mientras intentan todo para que el otro se caiga y haga el ridículo. No hace falta ser adivino para ver que son amigos de toda su corta vida. Once años, siendo exactos.

Seguían corriendo, pasando por mi lado. Me sentí intimidado cuando uno de ellos me sonrió, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien tuvo ese gesto conmigo? aparte de mi madre, nadie, porque saben quién soy. Pero esos chicos quizá no. Jamás los había visto. Tanta era mi concentración que apenas note a las personas subirse al tren y al otro chico palmear mi espalda.

—Sube y siéntate con nosotros —ni un saludo, además eso sonó como una orden.

Sacudo mi cabeza, me despido de mi padre y abordo el tren. Allí busco a ese "compañero", lo supuse pues se ve de mi edad. Vi cada rincón, pero no logre verlo, doy la vuelta estrellándome con ¿el qué me sonrió? Me separo y bajo la mirada, quiero que no note mi rojez de la cara.

—Yo te conozco.

«Tierra, trágame ahora». Mis nervios crecen y mi cara ya no parece roja sino blanca, o eso siento. Me armo de valor y lo miro detenidamente: ojos marrones, piel pálida claro que no tanto como la mía, cabello _enchinado _y un poco largo.

—¿Sí? —mi voz era torpe, lo admito.

—Si, estabas fuera del Expreso cuando James y yo pasamos por tu lado —¿James?, así que ese es el nombre del mandón.

Asentí y por dentro, respiraba aliviado. Menos mal ellos no saben nada de mi maldición y me aseguraré que nunca lo sepan.

No diré que el viaje en esas canoas fue excelente, al contrario. Tan solo se oían barullos de unos y los que estaban conmigo no decían nada, por lo que eso se me hizo eterno.

Finalmente, habíamos llegado, y guiados por una señora entramos, una inmensa cantidad de niños al centro de un enorme salón con luces.

No escuche nada de lo que decía el que sería nuestro director, no dejaba de ver a ese chico "James" en compañía de ese otro niño, el de los cabellos rizados también veo a mi otro lado: una niña pelirroja y otro niño de pelo largo y lacio. Así pienso tenerlo cuando crezca.

Fue tanta mi concentración; la profesora casi gritó mi nombre y volteo a verla.

—Llevo como cinco veces llamándote niño Lupin —me sentí regañado y avergonzado— Sube.

Eso hice y me indican sentarme en una silla, enseguida pusieron un sombrero de mago en mi cabeza.

Escuché un susurro que me dice lo leal que soy ante mis amigos, conocidos y otras cosas más.

—No hay dudas... —termino el susurro que me pareció eterno, y luego— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Todos escucharon y los de uniforme amarillo se pararon, estallando en gritos y aplausos dirigidos a mí.

Baje y me ubico con ellos. Vi pasar a James, quien quedo en Ravenclaw al igual que esa pelirroja de nombre Lily y al ver al de los chinitos en su cabello, de nombre...no alcancé a escuchar, me concentré para verlo y esperar la decisión del Sombrero.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Vi a James un poco desilusionado y a pesar de que yo también lo estaba, no quise demostrarlo.

Clase tras clase, fingiendo ser solo un mago común sin ninguna condición. Si alguien pregunta sobre mi vida, omito esa parte donde me atacaba un Hombre Lobo y que gracias a eso soy así, o mejor dicho, por culpa de _ese_ termine siendo lo que soy, como un monstruo.

Lo único "bueno" es que puedo controlarme, pero quien sabe en el futuro.

* * *

**De antemano me disculpo si encuentras alguna falla. Una vez termine el reto voy a empezar con el proceso de edición. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

Aviso: **Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2019-20" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

Un regalo para** Gahel.** Espero que te guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

Segundo año, cero amigos.

Y no es por ser un niño antisocial, solo es el miedo a como seria la reacción de cualquiera que sepa de mi estilo de vida.

En las clases me hacía en el fondo, alejado de los demás pegado a la ventana para ver de reojo a los demás practicar Quidditch y en los descansos buscaba un espacio alejado de ellos, a quienes bien podría llamarlos amigos. Pero no lo son y nunca lo serán.

Jamás olvido que un día no fue como los que yo viví.

Una niña de cabello extrañamente violeta se quedó conmigo un rato. Mi vista paro al emblema de su uniforme. Verde con una serpiente, estaba claro que pertenecía a Slytherin. Hablaba y me forzaba a responderle con monosílabos o haciendo movimientos torpes con la cabeza. Si, esa fue la primera vez que alguien me acompañaba. Y por mucho intentaba sonreír, solo conseguí que se fuera incomoda de aquel banco, diciéndome lo aburrido que le parecía.

Se que en el fondo duele, pero era cierto.

—Me da gusto que la rechazaras —hablo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron—, Nymphadora es molesta cuando quiere y puede.

Volví mi cabeza donde ella. Me dio cierta curiosidad su cabello ahora de un tono rosado intenso. Iba a preguntar, pero él se adelantó.

—Se llama metamorfomagia, ella misma nos informó.

_«¿Nos?» _Supongo que a los de su misma casa.

Yo asentí sin seguir diciendo una palabra. A lo lejos se veía a James acercarse corriendo, pero de sus labios gritaba el nombre "Sirius". Hasta que llegó donde nosotros, y ahí supe que ese era el nombre de aquel de cabello alborotado y sonará envidioso, pero se ve suave, tanto que podría pasar mi mano sin detenerme.

—Pero si es el chico callado -dijo James y después propuso—: Ven y hazte con nosotros.

Otra vez, sonó como una orden. Ya estaba por refutar cuando algo o alguien pasaba su mano alrededor de mi brazo y me halaba sin importarle mis muecas y quejas de dolor.

Pero, ¿qué más da? me deje, pues quien me llevaba era Sirius. Y no sé pero, con él me sentía más cómodo que con cualquiera.

Finalmente llegamos con otro niño de aspecto algo _ñoño. _Y eso que yo a veces suelo vestirme de esa manera. No me dí cuenta de mi brazo adormecido, veo a Sirius aún sujetándome. Dolía pero valía la pena, no quería que me soltase.

—Peter —hablo James— él es...es...

Reaccioné de inmediato y aclaro mi garganta antes de hablar.

—Soy Remus, Remus Lupin.

—Soy Peter Pettigrew y veo que ya conociste a James y a Sirius, que por cierto ya debería soltarte —su voz sonaba tímida, pero en actitud creo que le ganaría.

Vi a Sirius dirigir su vista a mi brazo, pidió perdón y enseguida la soltó. James río, y como no hacerlo si mi cara parecía una tomatera. ¡Oh por Merlín! qué vergüenza, espero que solo él lo haya notado.

—Y ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Remus? —preguntó Peter.

Di un largo suspiro, supo cambiar de tema. Dije más de una palabra, lo cual me sorprendió. Mi familia fue el tema principal, les sorprendió que viniera de linajes puro y muggle. No les conté todo, jamás tocaré el tema que me atormentará de por vida. Incluso mentí cuando me preguntaron por qué no tenía amigos.

—Eran unos idiotas, se creen mucho solo por venir de padres adinerados.

Narradora.

Remus ni se dio cuenta, pero Sirius de algún modo se sintió ofendido ante tal comentario. Es verdad que venía de esa clase de familia, pero no por eso debía ser igual a ellos.

Remus.

Y cuanto más conversábamos, más me enteraba como eran ellos en realidad. A leguas se nota lo bromista que es James, disfrutaba molestar a todos sobre todo a la niña Lily porque según él, deberían casarse o algo así, a Sirius y su ingenuidad para hacer las cosas...en cambio Peter, a pesar de su torpeza al hablar, se ve que podríamos llevarnos bien.

¿Quién lo diría? El lobo solitario al fin encontró una manada.

El único temor es que me desprecien, rechacen o ignoren en cuanto sepan la verdad.

* * *

**De antemano me disculpo si encuentras alguna falla. Una vez termine el reto voy a empezar con el proceso de edición. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos.**


	3. Capitulo 3

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

Aviso: **Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2019-20" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

Un regalo para** Gahel.** Espero que te guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Clases aburridas, dirían muchos, pero no para mí. Siempre logró prestar toda la atención posible a lo que explican los profesores.

Si me preguntan sobre mi futuro, sin dudarlo diría: "Quisiera poder dictar clases". Eso nunca; se lo dije a James y solo abucheo mi idea como solía hacerlo. No sabía que hacer excepto encoger mis hombros y bajar la mirada algo humillado. Por mucho que sea mi amigo y considere todo un juego, yo me tomo las cosas seriamente.

—Viejo, deja en paz a Rem.

Al menos tenía una voz de aliento. Sirius se parecía a ese hermano que nunca podré tener, defendiéndome como tal.

Yo lo miré y él a mí. Ambos analizamos lo mucho que cambiamos: Unos milímetros de más, nuestros cabellos más cortos, aunque el suyo seguía igual de alborotado, hasta ya se nos estaba saliendo un poco de barba. Ya no éramos niños, esos ya eran los inicios en un adolescente.

Sin querer, me guiño por complicidad, en mi caso, sentí que fue por otra cosa y al no entenderlo muy bien, lo dejé pasar.

Luego de eso, James dejo de hacer sus comentarios sobre mi futuro porque, según él, su idea es casarse con una chica cuyos padres sean ricos y si es pelirroja mucho mejor.

No me sorprendió, la única que conocemos así es Lily, y quién sabe si sus padres tengan o no mucho dinero.

Semanas, luego meses y ocurrió lo inesperado.

Y es que caminar por el patio y ver a lo lejos a ese hermano tuyo hablar cómodamente con una mujer, fue lo que me hizo salir de allí, corriendo sin importar que en un descuido empuje a un compañero. No quería encerrarme en los baños, de seguro allí me encontrarían. Mi salida, la única viable: mi habitación.

De cruzar la cocina y tocar la melodia correcta, ya me encontraba adentro... molesto y con lágrimas. Jamás había llorado desde mi trágico momento, no sabía pero que fatal, me sentía reemplazado por esa.

Ya sé lo que diría mi madre: "Esa tiene nombre, llámala como se debe, date cuenta que es una dama". Si supiera que Marlene actúa como santa, pero es el mismísimo demonio, no pensaría igual.

Me recosté hasta dejarme vencer por el cansancio.

Otro día aburrido. Un halo de luz apenas daba contra mi cara, desperté asustado. ¿Era acaso luna llena? Vi mis manos a la espera de un cambio; que curioso no ver nada extraño. Di vuelta a mi cabeza hacia la ventana. Falsa alarma, solo era un rayo de sol.

—Oye Remus vamos por... —era un compañero de mi casa, entro con su uniforme ya puesto— ¿Aun no te has cambiado? —Cogió mi ropa y prácticamente la restregó en mi cara—. Vaya parece que al más responsable ya se le hizo tarde.

Corrí y al asomarme por la ventana, chicos y chicas de mi casa pasaban demasiado cerca en sus escobas. Mentalmente me palmeo la frente, cómo pude olvidar algo tan importante. Y al no ser parte del equipo, debía estar allí, ovacionándolos con cada anotación.

Como pude, me vestí gracias al uso de mi vara y también recordando a mi madre cada vez que se me olvidaba como amarrar mis cordones. Corrí y al dar el paso siguiente, algo se interpuso en mi pie haciéndome caer contra el suelo. No tuve un buen reflejo y algo escurría de mi nariz.

—Vieron eso, no sabe ni por donde pisar —Ese era Severus, el más engreído de todo el plantel. Se burlo y los otros que estaban con el seguían su juego.

En ese momento, algo dentro de mí se hizo más fuerte de lo normal. Inconscientemente suelto un gruñido, alarmando a los presentes en el campo.

De piel lampiña a demasiado velluda. Mis labios crecieron dando la forma de un hocico, mis uñas alargarse más de lo habitual. Tiemblo como nunca, sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría; esto era lo último que quería.

—¡Monstruo!

Y ahora, todos me observaban, atentos y asustados. Mi vista se posó en mis primeros amigos. James y el tal Quejicus abrazados por Lily, Peter parecía estatua y Sirius, ver cómo me observaba dolió, incluso más que ese terrible momento.

Nuestras miradas siguieron juntas antes que él corriera lejos, gritando lo bestia que era. _«__Perdóname amigo__»__._ Mi mente una vez más me traicionó y mis pupilas cubriesen por completo mis ojos.

Narradora.

—Rem. Vamos amigo, levántate —ese era Sirius tratando de reanimarlo. Pero era inútil, no sabía cómo. Hasta que algo en su consciencia lo convenció de una táctica. Asquerosa, pero si no lo intentaba, el destino de Remus iba a cambiar.

Respiro y antes de pensar en otra cosa, sus labios ya se hallaban sobre los de Remus. "Esto no es un beso", se repetía las veces que podía; pero porque no sentía otra cosa salvo un placer inexplicable. Era como si el destino clamaba para que hiciera algo así. La boca de su amigo y la suya encajaban perfectamente.

Los ojos de Remus insistieron en abrirse. Black se separó y ambos se encontraron, lágrimas silenciosas más un abrazo lleno de alivio.

—¿Qué me pasó? —aquello era mi voz, la cual, sonaba apagada.

Después de lo contado por el joven de la casa verde. Las mejillas del Hufflepuff se acaloraron, y por dentro sintió un enorme alivio. Era cierto que tropezó al entrar al campo y lo vivido de su transformación fue producto de su mente; quedo inconsciente por un corto lazo de tiempo.

Definitivamente, no volvería a dormir, porque de ese modo evitaría confundir su alucinación de su propia realidad.

* * *

**De antemano me disculpo si encuentras alguna falla. Una vez termine el reto voy a empezar con el proceso de edición. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos.**


	4. Capitulo 4

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

Aviso: **Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2019-20" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

Un regalo para** Gahel.** Espero que te guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

La casa que representó al campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos fue para Gryffindor. Todos, inclusive Slytherin —lo cuál es sorprendente— felicitaron a ese joven con vitoreos y aplausos.

Lo importante no era eso, el baile se acercaba y entre más pasaban las horas, menos posibilidades habían para encontrar su pareja para la velada.

A James no le quedo otra e invitó a una chica de la casa Hufflepuff, luego de recibir una bofetada de Evans. Y de Peter, ni se diga.

En una tarde, solo se sentaron Remus junto a Sirius donde solían hacerse en sus ratos libres.

—¿Y sabes a quién invitaras? —Sirius, intentaba que la timidez de su amigo se quede en el olvido.

Remus en una exhalación profunda, dio a entender que no contaba con tanta suerte, al igual que Pettigrew.

—Si quieres te puedo ayudar —propuso y Lupin se negó. Quería buscarla por su cuenta.

El momento había llegado. Chicos y chicas bailando. Sirius junto a Marlene y Remus al lado de Nymphadora. Si. La que una vez le dijo que era aburrido por no hablar.

—Vaya. Tres años y aún sigues callado —Remus trataba de no pisarle los pies— pero sabes, creo que serias un gran bailarín.

El pobre alzó la mirada, viéndola morderse el labio. Eso no le incomodo; hasta hace unos segundos al sentir los labios de la Slytherin.

Se separó; lo hizo a pesar de la insistencia de Tonks.

Corrió fuera de la Sala [de Menesteres] sin detenerse. _«¿Por qué yo? _—se preguntaba cada milésima de segundo— _Si no es mi tipo»._

Admitía que era hermosa, todo lo contrario, a como la describían sus amigos. Remus sabía que sus ojos estaban concentrados en alguien más y con ella solo podría mantener un lazo de amistad.

—Hermano —le llamó Potter.

El nombrado se detuvo y lo vio acercarse con preocupación en su rostro.

—James, creí que Sirius era tu hermano.

—Te equivocas —sonrió levemente mientras se acomodaba sus lentes— Él es mi mejor amigo, pero a vos te siento como un hermano. Pero bueno y ya que tocaste el tema... ¿Lo habéis visto?

Y tras un lapso corto en medio de respiraciones, James suspiró. El silencio en una persona da mucho de qué hablar.

—No importa. Más bien, ayúdame a buscarle —Remus ya le iba a reclamar, pero ya era tarde. Una vez más, San Potter usando su ego enorme para seguir dándole órdenes. Ni un por favor, al menos.

Ya pasó la medianoche y Black no se aparecía por ninguna parte. Salvo uno donde él no podía ni siquiera asomarse. Se escabulló hasta llegar a las Mazmorras y al saber que para entrar hacía falta una especie de "clave" no tuvo opción: un simple movimiento de varita y ya se encontraba adentro.

No susurró el nombre de Sirius pues estaba en una zona prohibida del mismo castillo. Fue caminando hasta dar con un muro al final del pasillo. Recordó que el buscado le dijo que los hombres se ubicaban del lado derecho y eso fue lo que necesitaba. Eso y porque creyó escuchar una voz bastante familiar proveniente de ese lado. Cada que se acercaba, el ruido era más notorio, combinado con risas y gemidos, que claramente no eran las de Black. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Abrió un poco la puerta y abrió los ojos. Por fin lo encontró y muy bien acompañado. Esperaba no ser visto; se equivocó. A pesar de su cabello azabache cubriendo parte de su rostro, ella seguía sin parar.

_"Es mío"_, la perra de McKinnon movió sus labios antes de sonreír.

Lágrimas empezaban a salir. Ya era suficiente, simplemente no podía seguir viendo el espectáculo. Salió de allí y del castillo sin importarle nada, una vez fuera, se largó a llorar, gritar, lo que fuera necesario, solo quería estar en completa soledad.

Pero ¿por qué llorar? No lo quería aceptar, pero empezaba a sentir cosas inexplicables por Black, algo más allá de una simple hermandad, como la reflejada entre él y James, y eso en verdad lo aterraba. No solo el miedo a ser rechazado sentimentalmente, sino el hecho de que el mismo Sirius no tenga el coraje de verlo si se entera que Remus era un Hombre Lobo.

Vaya primer baile de Navidad.

Y vaya dilema en el que se metió.

Remus.

Después de aquella mala experiencia entre Sirius y... Marlene si, hasta pronunciar su nombre me dan nauseas no me daban ganas ni de salir, mi único plan era quedarme recostado en mi cama, observando el techo y de ser posible, quedarme allí hasta que finalice el curso.

No dejaba de dar mil vueltas; esas imágenes aún rondaban mi cabeza. Todavía recuerdo la espalda desnuda de Sirius cubriendo quizá los pechos de esta y para colmo, su cara sonriendo victoriosa y sus labios moviéndose, aclarando que Black era de su propiedad. Eso me inquietaba de sobremanera, tenía y debía ir y aclarar ciertas cosas. No, aun no estaba listo en revelarle a Sirius lo que tanto me había guardado, y siento que nunca lo estaré.

Mi primer paso era hablar, mejor dicho, enfrentarme a McKinnon, porque si de algo estaba seguro era que esta sabia de mis sentimientos hacia Sirius y que no dudaría ni un segundo en correr a decírselo y hacerme sentir de lo peor.

Eso fue lo que hice. Decidido y en menos de un parpadeo, me encontraba a las afueras de la cancha de Quidditch, ¿por qué allí? Los Slytherin solían practicar a estas horas así que iba a ser fácil encontrarla.

—Mira a quién decidió traer el viento —esa voz, era lo que quería escuchar.

Me giro y allí estaba y lo peor, sonriendo como la perra que es. Me quedo allí sin decir nada...no me había intimidado, solo que era una pérdida de tiempo gastar saliva con ella. Aun así, debía enfrentarla de todos modos.

—¿Qué? No me digáis que el gato te comió la lengua, ¿o qué no te basto con verme al lado de este encanto de hombre? porque te recuerdo que me eligió a mí, no a vos—río y muchos siguieron su juego. Maldita me daban ganas de...no. Si algo me enseñaron es a no alzar la mano contra una mujer —Escúchame bien Lupin, jamás estarás a la altura de Sirius, ¿escuchaste? nunca te hará caso y.…Oh vaya, hablando del Rey de Roma y de quien se asoma.

Y allí estaba él. En ese instante me quería morir, ¿acaso escucho todo? Seguía sin hablar y me fui antes de continuar como la burla de todos.

Adiós al deseo e impulso de enfrentarla.

—Rem espera.

Pero no lo quería oír, y hui de ese lugar. Avergonzado, abatido, molesto. De un momento a otro, la vida paso a ser tranquila a una pesadilla, la única diferencia era que esta la había vivido en carne propia.

Ahora ya sabía uno de mis secretos, pero ¿Qué pasaría si se enterase del otro?, ese que peor me atormenta.

—Oye, detente —me agarró del brazo, y seguía sin verlo a la cara—. ¿Es verdad? Mírame y dime que no lo es —no estaba bien tener que mentir, pero simplemente no me quedaba de otra.

—No, lo que haya dicho la perr...es decir Marlene, no sé porque lo dijo, pero no es verdad —intente calmarme porque de lo contrario, Sirius sabría que le mentí.

El silencio reinaba entre nosotros, lo único que quería era que la tierra ahora si me comiese vivo.

—Pues que lastima —se acercó lo suficiente quedando sus labios contra mi oído— porque yo esperaba todo lo contrario.

Se fue, dejándome confundido. Algo me decía lo reciproco que era este sentimiento. Pero esto no me permitía estar a su lado, no soportaría la idea que Sirius huya de mí, lo que tanto había temido estaba empezando a hacerse realidad.

* * *

**De antemano me disculpo si encuentras alguna falla. Una vez termine el reto voy a empezar con el proceso de edición. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos.**


	5. Capitulo 5

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

Aviso: **Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2019-20" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

Un regalo para** Gahel.** Espero que te guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

Narradora

Días, meses, ya paso un año desde el aclamado baile donde muchas cosas pasaron para el bien de muchos y por desgracia para el mal de pocos. Potter estuvo saliendo con Evans por un corto periodo, la dejo plantada en una salida solo para verse con otra pelirroja el muy desgraciado. Por suerte, Severus que la conocía muy bien supo cómo animarla.

Peter seguía siendo igual de temeroso como siempre, se dejaba manipular de sus enemigos y de sus amigos aún más, especialmente de James, creyéndose el "amo y señor de este universo" asunto que a Lily no le sentaba. Otra razón para dejar a Potter a su suerte.

Sirius empezó a tener una aventura con Marlene, sintiéndose realmente incomodo, pero y aunque no lo demuestra, Remus sospecha que algo oculta su amigo y amor prácticamente imposible. Sabía que McKinnon no era suya y por mucho que intentaba separarlos, cada vez que Black le preguntaba sus razones, se quedaba en silencio, ¿Cómo revelar definitivamente sus sentimientos? no ahora que parte de su secreto fue poco a poco revelado.

Remus

No había sido fácil, Black y yo decidimos ignorarnos mutuamente, todo por culpa de McKinnon y aunque duela admitirlo, siento que también tuve algo que ver. Debí enfrentármela como lo había planeado ¡pero no! seguía sintiéndome un cobarde, a este paso no voy a ser capaz ni siquiera de decirle a Sirius lo mucho que me merece y que yo lo merezco también, ¿Cómo amigos? eso va mucho más allá.

Me tome la tarea de olvidarme de todo. Si, ahora que Sirius se convirtió en parte de mi pasado, estuve saliendo con Dora y no porque sienta algo por ella, solo pretendía fingir ante todos algo que nunca voy a poder ser.

Porque mi mente, alma y corazón eran de uno solo.

Jamás olvido ese terrible suceso. San Potter nos reunió a unos cuantos metros del Bosque Prohibido, la incomodidad reinaba al verlo con ese pelo largo y despeinado hacerse a mi lado, sé que estaba mal, pero si no me controlaba, podría tener un ligero accidente de mi cintura para abajo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunte sonando lo más calmado posible.

—Ya verás mi querido Lupin, ya verás —sonrió.

De reojo vi a Sirius fruncir el ceño y apretar sus dientes, no entendía y no quise preguntarle. James entro al bosque y lo seguimos llegando a un viejo roble cuyas hojas parecían secas y marchitas. Luego nos indicó que dejáramos nuestros abrigos en las raíces, a lo que yo me negué.

—¡Oh vamos! no seas así Rem, estamos entre amigos —lo alentaba Potter y Remus asintió dándole la razón

—Si, confía en nosotros —y acto seguido, Sirius se despojó de su abrigo, mostrando una playera cuyos músculos se veían con mucha claridad— ¿Lo ves? no pasa nada.

Oh pero claro que pasa y de todo, respiro y al ver que son tres contra mí, me retiro de mi suéter, también tenía mis brazos descubiertos pero a diferencia de Black, en vez de musculosos estaban llenos de cicatrices, producto de, no creo que haga falta que lo diga.

—¿Qué te..?

Y antes de que dijera cualquier cosa interrumpí.

—Esto, no es nada, solo son secuelas de lo que me hacían cuando pequeño —sabía que no era correcto mentir, aunque pensándolo bien no fue del todo mentira, Greyback me pegaba y cuando se canso hizo lo que tuvo que hacer.

—Debió ser muy duro para ti —la voz de Peter se aparecía en los momentos menos oportunos.

—Ni te imaginas —suspire con pesadez.

—Bueno bueno, dejemos ese tema tan de funeral y quiero que observen esto.

Pusimos atención y tras un parpadeo vimos que de las orejas de Potter crecían ¿ramas?, sus brazos y piernas se volvieron patas, hasta que ya no quedaba ni rastro de ese chico con lentes, en su lugar un majestuoso venado se quedaba observándonos. Los tres quedamos sin poder decir nada, pero no sentíamos admiración pues ya habíamos visto a Mcgonagall haciendo esto cada vez que llegábamos tarde o hacíamos trampa en algún examen.

Luego vimos su transformación en humano.

—Hermano déjame decirte que no me sorprendió nada —Black se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Oye! admite que fue divertido, es mas ¿por qué no lo intentan? —Antes de volver a ser un venado.

Nos observamos mutuamente, ¿Cómo haríamos eso? parecía algo realmente complicado, pero quizá con un poco de concentración podríamos lograr algo.

Y así, Sirius en su intento por concentrarse, cerro sus ojos. En ese momento me sentí extraño al verlo cambiar completamente, su transformación era casi igual a la mía, con la diferencia de que no se transformó en lobo sino en una raza de perro gigante. James silbo, Peter aplaudió y yo no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Llegó el turno de Peter, y en ese momento nos estábamos aburriendo, pues no le pasaba absolutamente nada. Y ahí lo vimos, su cara volverse más pequeña al igual que su cuerpo, pronto lo que quedaba de su ropa caía sobre el césped, y de una manga de su polera salió un roedor algo ¿tierno?

Sabía que me tocaba a mí, pero ¿en qué convertirme? el único ser que permanecía dentro podría ser una opción, la única que tengo, el problema era que aún no estaba bajo los efectos de la luna llena, ese era el momento en que actuaba mi subconsciente sin que yo lo controlase.

Las caras de mis amigos, que no parecían de mis amigos sino de criaturas silvestres me intimidaban. No tenía la habilidad de comunicarme con ellos, pero algo en sus miradas me decían _"¡Hazlo de una vez, Rem!"._

Suspiro y miro al cielo esperando aquel momento que finalmente llego.

Como siempre el dolor era inmenso pero soportable. Claro, más de diez años aguantando todo esto. Los observe y ellos —que se habían vuelto otra vez esos chicos pesados— a mí, parecían asustados. Y yo me sentía igual o incluso peor que ellos. No pretendo lastimarlos, pero sé que no puedo controlarme. Mi aliento se hacía más débil, lo último que recuerdo fue como de mi boca salió un _"¡HUYAN!"_ en un grito ahogado. Y luego, oscuridad.

Narradora

El momento tan inesperado finalmente resulto ser un hecho. Ahora que gran parte de su secreto le fue revelado a sus primeros mejores amigos, el miedo de ser rechazado parecia un laberinto. Y pareciera que las cosas irian a mejorar una vez vio como él no era el que contaba con esa capacidad de cambiar su cuerpo humano por el de un animal, aun asi ellos tenian algo que ni el mismo Remus podra obtener.

Control.

* * *

**De antemano me disculpo si encuentras alguna falla. Una vez termine el reto voy a empezar con el proceso de edición. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**Besos.**


End file.
